El regalo de Navidad de Hinata nc 17
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: hinata pide a para navidad a naruto, se habra portado lo vastante bien como para que santa lo ponga bajo el pino?¿ y si es asi que hara con el? dejame tu opinion y feliz navidad y año nuevo solo para mayores de edad


ok lo prometido es deuda y por eso aqui esta el fic que les prometi , por sierto a pesar de ser navideño es para mayores de 18 años jjojojojo asi que si tienes menos no me avices jajajajajaa y me dejas tu opinion igual

cariños Ara por cierto tengo un fic parecido en que me inspire y del que tome un par de parrafos es imposible que lo leyeran si no gustan del yaoi de sierto pelverde que caballeros del sodiaco jajajaa pero si acaso lo han leido es mi fic y una no se roba a si misma asemas los pocos parrafitos que use fueron muy muuuuuuuuuuy modificados para que encajaran en esta historia jijijiji espero lo disfruten

El regalo de Navidad de Hinata  
Querido santa:  
No se porque cada año sigo escribiéndote me dijeron que no existías desde que tengo 6 , tal ves demasiado joven para que me quitaran la fe y por eso aun creo , creo que si sigo pidiendo con fe algún día tendré lo que de verdad quiero para navidad .  
Este año como cada año quiero que Naruto se fije en mi, quiero que sepa que lo amo con toda mis fuerza y que…..  
La carta continuaba con increíble detalle, y la dueña la echo en su bolsillo la verdad aunque cada año la escribía jamás la ponía bajo el pino ,mas bien las guardaba con otras tantas similares en una cajita en la vieja casa de campo de la familia, en la que cada año era enviada a pasar noche buena sola, si sola porque los demás miembros de su clan no se reunían hasta el día siguiente al mediodía en el que hacían una gran fiesta de navidad y una gran cena , pero la víspera de aquel importante día , lo pasaba sola , cada día en la vieja casa de campo, preparando el pino hermoso para que fuera disfrutado por todos, las bellas decoraciones y calentar la casa encendiendo las chimeneas y pero esta carta no era tan importante como lo que paso aquel día… o eso pensó la dueña de la carta  
Era 24 de diciembre en konoha la mañana había comenzado algo perezosa y alegre el bullicio de la gente de la aldea que iba y venia con los últimos preparativos de la fecha, las vitrinas decoradas , las viandas navideñas fragante mente expuestas a los peatones que compraban golosinas de ultimo minuto.  
Naruto que caminaba con las manos en las bolsas parecía desentonar con el cumulo de alegría, nadie le prestaba mucha atención de todas formas o eso pensaba el hasta que vio una mano que le saludaba y un ladrido amable  
-E! Naruto, feliz navidad ¿ya has terminado tus compras?- dijo Kiba seguido de un Arf que provino de su perro que le seguía  
A Kiba. Feliz navidad…mmm… mis compras… a yo… bueno podría decirse , como vivo solo nunca compro nada ,para nadie , y nadie me compra nada a mi- dijo con una risilla tonta como si no le importara en el fondo era un día triste y solitario que jamás había podido compartir con nadie aunque muy en el fondo lo hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas – no importa, ¿a quien le has comprado regalo?  
Kiba se sintió un tanto incomodo por preguntar pero una huida rápida solo empeoraría las cosas y por eso contesto como si nada- pues e comprado regalos para mi hermana , mi mama , Akamaru , bueno el suyo es un bistec con un gran hueso, jajaja su regalo es el mismo año con año, aaaa… Hinata y yo cooperamos para comprarle a Shino un circo de pulgas mecánico, que no tiene pulgas y se mueve como una feria en miniatura, pero pensamos que Shino pondrá los bichos por su cuenta ¿no?, a Hinata le compre una bufanda, y a Kurenai sen sei le compre unos aretes , ellos también me regalan cosas .  
A ya veo, en mi equipo no solemos hacer eso… supongo que Hinata, Shino y tu reciben también muchos regalos- añadió el rubio como sin darle importancia  
Hinata por su parte caminaba en una calle cercana y al dar la vuelta y ver a Naruto con Kiba se escondió rápidamente, su corazón latía rápido y sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban su sentir, aunque Naruto ni cuenta se diera nunca y Kiba que tampoco era muy sensible tampoco parecía entenderla  
-A no lo creas Hinata por su parte siempre recibe regalos pero creo que nunca le dan algo que realmente quiera ella siempre se ve siempre un poco decepcionada en navidad supongo que es porque su padre siempre le da preferencia a su hermana menor y claro a Neji que aunque se queje con eso de ser un genio el señor Hiashi seguro le compra buenos obsequiaos en estas fechas- dijo Kiba- sabias que hacen una gran fiesta y una cena esplendida cada navidad, el 25 de dic. al atardecer se juntan en la gran casa de campo junto al arroyo  
-Ja! los Hyuga tienen muy buena vista pero ninguno sabe ver con claridad , Neji no podía ver que su destino es solo suyo, y el señor Hiashi no entiende lo valiosa que es Hinata  
Arf, arf wow …- ladro el gran canino y Kiba asintió con la cabeza -  
-Muy cierto Hinata vale mucho debería recibir lo que pidiera para navidad cada año, además de ser una chica muy tierna, aquí entre tu y yo Naruto, aun hace cartas a santa jijiji – añadió el trigueño la platica se volvió mas trivial y Naruto conto que jamás había tenido ni siquiera un árbol de navidad , menos un regalo , Kiba sintió pena por el pero ya no le quedaba dinero para comprarle nada y Naruto insistió que no eran cosas importantes eso de los regalos que a el no le importaba , fue elocuente y convincente como para permitir a Kiba marcharse sin ningún remordimiento o al menos con la conciencia tranquila ya el próximo año le regalaría una dotación de ramen o unos cupones para comer gratis en Ichiruka ramen que era después de todo lo que mas le gustaba a Naruto  
Pero Hinata se sentía sumamente triste por el decidió que haría algo por el esta navidad asi que fue a casa por sus ahorros , regreso al centro y compro un arbolito de navidad , bueno la verdad ya no quedaban arboles pero el vendedor hizo uno de ramitas que había cortado como de 60cm de alto y tan tupido que no solo se veía normal sino que lucia como un mini árbol maravilloso, compró algunas esferitas y una estrella pequeña y una serie de luces, una caja de ramen instantáneo con 20 porciones dentro y lo envolvió para regalo con todo eso en un gran saco Hinata fue a casa de Naruto y como este no estaba se metió por la ventana y arreglo un poco el descuidado departamento antes de comenzar a decorar el pinito , las paredes con guirnaldas y poner bajo el árbol el regalo y preparar una rica cena de pollo asado que dejo en la mesa.  
Ella quería quedarse, acompañar a su rubio, quería hablar con el y ver su cara de sorpresa, pero justo en noche buena, sabia que no podía hacerlo debía ir a la casa de campo a preparar la casa para la fiesta de su clan y esperar sola hasta el medio día, el reloj marco las 6 de la tarde y sabia que no podía permitirse quedarse mas tiempo así que salió por la ventana y un sobre blanco cayo de su bolsillo mientras se marchaba.  
Media hora mas tarde cuando Naruto entro a su departamento pensó que se había equivocado, se disculpo y se salió de el, miro la puerta y comprobó el numero de la casa y el nombre en el buzón, era su casa "¿estaba alucinando? ¿Es que la soledad enloquece a ese punto?" Naruto se acerco al pino y lo toco era real, las lucecitas de colores, las esferitas, la estrella, abajo del árbol una caja envuelta para regalo, Naruto la tomo y se sentó en el piso contemplo el pino un poco más y luego tomo la pequeña tarjeta del obsequio que decía:  
En navidad, no estas nunca solo, porque siempre estas en mis pensamientos y mi corazón así como el resto del año.  
-Sin firma- grito el – entonces abrió el regalo y encontró el ramen , pensó que era sin duda el mejor regalo del planeta y no tanto por el ramen como por la tarjeta que aun sostenía en la mano , una lagrima resbalo de su mejilla sentía un tibio calor en su corazón y en su alma que nunca antes había sentido, si sus tripas no hubieran rugido como leones hambrientos ante el celestial aroma del pollo podría haberse quedado como una estatua con el tiempo detenido, pero no fue así. Descubrió el pollo y estaba delicioso se comió hasta el ultimo pedazo mientras pensaba en quien podría haber echo esto por el.  
No había Sakura, eso era seguro porque dese que habían conseguido que Sasuke volviera a la aldea ella se desvivía solo por el, no había sido Kakashi que al parecer había agarrado fiesta desde temprano y lo había visto con un montos de amigos y maestros entre ellos Gai sensei, Iruka, Kurenai , Ebisu y hasta la quinta estaban en medio de un fiesta que pintaba rumbos de borrachera cuando Naruto vio a Shisune entrar al restaurantes con 5 cajas de sake y escucho gritar a Tusanade , ya llego mi regalo sake gratis para todos esta noche a lo que un grito ensordecedor dejo a Naruto seguro que ninguno estaría despierto el 25 en la mañana, pero entonces quien  
"¿Quién había echo esto por el?"  
Como cosa echa adrede, una gran rama golpeo el tejado, y Naruto se asomo por la ventana para ver quien era, pero no había nadie, sin embargo vio un sobre blanco atorado entre las tejas, así que brinco y camino sobre ese pedazo de techo del primer piso que sobresalía bajo la ventana y levantó el sobre en el que decía  
Para santa de Hinata  
Naruto comparo la letra del sobre con la letras del regalo que había recibido, eran idénticas y el rubio sonrió, recordó el comentario de Kiba sobre Hinata y lo decepcionada que estaba siempre por no recibir lo que quería en navidad  
-Ha juro que le daré a Hinata lo que sea que haya pedido- grito y abrió la carta mientras saltaba adentro de su apartamento en busca de su monedero de rana cuando empezó a leer

Querido santa:  
No se porque cada año sigo escribiéndote me dijeron que no existías desde que tengo 6 , tal ves demasiado joven para que me quitaran la fe y por eso aun creo , creo que si sigo pidiendo con fe algún día tendré lo que de verdad quiero para navidad .

-Que tierna aun le escribe a santa, tiene razón a los seis se es muy joven para perder la fe aunque ya tiene 16… a ver ¿que debo comprar?-  
Este año como cada año quiero que Naruto se fije en mi, quiero que sepa que lo amo con toda mis fuerza y que…..  
-¿ queeeeeeeeee?¿me ama ,ella me ama?- Naruto miro la nota del regalo:  
En navidad, no estas nunca solo, porque siempre estas en mis pensamientos y mi corazón así como el resto del año.  
Ahora entiendo muchas de sus actitudes- afirmo pensando en voz alta mientras imágenes de una sonrojada Hinata que se derretía por el a cada minuto que lo encontraba aparecían en su cabeza- soy un lento tarado ¿que mas dice?  
Este año como cada año quiero que Naruto se fije en mi, quiero que sepa que lo amo con toda mis fuerza y que mas que nada en el mundo desearía que viniera con migo en noche buena, me tomara en sus brazos, me besara en los labios , me dijera que siente lo mismo que yo y que…  
Naruto trago saliva, esto era algo que no se esperaba cuando juro que le cumpliría a Hinata su regalo de navidad claro nadie lo había escuchado no había porque ir a buscarla ¿o si?, Naruto trago saliva releyendo los detalles ¿bueno que no era su camino de ninja cumplir siempre con su palabra? ¿Acaso Hinata no lo merecía? y Hinata aceptémoslo es preciosa, es la única que siempre parece preocuparse por el ¿aunque lo que pedía era muy comprometedor y de por vida acaso era algo que el no quería? El rubio lo medito mirando las luces del árbol cerro los ojos y busco en su corazón las respuestas.  
Que robe su virginidad…pensó… eso dice la carta que me quiere para siempre y de por vida a su lado, que la haga mía…¿debería ?  
Hinata entre tanto había llegado ya a la casa de campo, había decorado la casa , había encendido la chimenea y decorado el pino, fue entonces que decidió darse un baño, salió entonces con nada mas que su bata de baño blanca atada por la cintura a prepararse chocolate caliente y tomar algunas pocas frutas y un dulce de leche liquido y espeso para cubrirlas se sentó sobre una alfombra mullida frente a la chimenea y bajo el pino , a los pies del gran sofá que no usaba de forma caprichosa.  
La chica se quedo dormida, y Naruto llego poco después afuera llovía estruendosamente pero Naruto no toco la puerta observo la casa un rato , espiando como buen ninja asta concluir que parecía estar vacía a excepción de la luz que salía por las ventanas del recibidor de la casa  
Sonó entonces la puerta y Hinata que no esperaba a nadie hasta el día siguiente a medio día dormía profundamente mientras que el sonido de la puerta se apagaba con el sonido de la tormenta sin inquietarla  
Naruto forzó un poco la entrada y se quito la chaqueta empapada, se acercó a la chimenea y la encontró allí dormida sobre la alfombra  
Wow eso si es una visión -Pensó gateando a ella con una sonrisa maléfica mientras avanzaba a su presa que estaba echa bolita como una conejita con frío  
Que linda te vez , murmuro consiente de que la chica no lo escuchaba –Naruto estiro la mano y acaricio la mejilla de nieve , y luego deslizó su mano sobre el chica adivinando sus bellas formas bajo la bata de baño, lentamente se acurruco a sus espalda y con mucho cuidado la abrazo, de tal forma que la giro lentamente hacia el para poder verla de frente y acogidita entre sus fuertes brazos, con infinito cuidado le beso en la frente...se inclino un poco mas y le beso en la mejilla. Entonces sin pensarlo mucho Naruto tomo esa boquita entreabierta y la beso deslizó dentro su lengua y empezó a jugar con la de Hinata  
Hinata fue abriendo los ojos con cierta alarma ya que jamás en su vida le habían besado así. Trato de apartar a quien la besaba pero no pudo porque Naruto tomo su mano y se la llevó a su pecho firmemente, poco a poco Hinata no tubo más remedio que relajarse en medio de aquel beso pasional...su primer beso, cuando finalmente el aire les reclamo su entrada a los pulmones Naruto tubo a bien soltarla un poco  
Aaa haaa, -jadeo Hinata antes de decir nada-¿Quien? Porque me has ... na..na..Naruto...kun¿Como?- dijo la chica mas que sorprendida  
Como, es una buena pregunta, argumento sacando la carta de Hinata, digamos que este año has sido excepcionalmente buena y que Santa te a traído tu regalo ¿no lo ves? estamos bajo el pino. Es la primera vez debo decir, que el destino me regala algo tan bello sobre todo de Navidad. ¿Sabes?  
Si...¿Regalo?¿Yo ..yo.. Naruto? – la chica tembló un poco entre ese par de fuertes brazos sabia lo que había escrito y se sentía algo nerviosa y asustada ahora, aunque eso no quería decir que no le gustara la situación  
– tranquila, shhh tranquila estas hermosa, me gustas, no creas que vine aquí después de leer la carta para aprovecharme, lo pensé muy, muy bien ¿si estaba bien?, ¿si era lo correcto?, y lo es , tu eres la única persona que se preocupa por mi y yo debo cuidarte como a un tesoro, mi tesoro.- Naruto la beso en los labios de nuevo sin dejarla contestar, la carita de Hinata empezó a llenársele de lagrimas  
-¿Porque lloras?- dijo apretándola mas fuerte mientras le miraba a los ojos con intensidad  
Naruto ¿me...me quieres de verdad?- dijo ella  
Probar que yo soy un buen regalo de navidad no es suficiente ¿mm?..- Naruto la miro a los ojos- si te quiero, lo he pensado antes de venir, lo pensé mucho se que esto no es cosa de un rato, se que lo que deseas es para siempre y te aseguro que será para siempre- dijo el rubio  
Hinata estaba sorprendida no sabia que decir ¿En verdad harás todo lo que decía la carta?- pregunto en voz alta  
Todas y cada una de las cosas que pediste te la s voy a conceder Hinata-  
-¿Esta bien que nos besemos de ese modo?..es que no somos...novios y bueno es tan repentino- dijo con voz insegura  
Bueno pero podemos serlo... –dijo Naruto - y besarnos cuando queramos, además no es lo único que podemos hacer, podemos bueno empezar con la primera parte de tu carta , si quieres claro-dijo pícaramente mientras se iba devorando el cuello de la chica a besos  
¿A que te refieres con si quiero?, ¿no sabes que te e pedido como regalo de navidad los últimos 3 años? ¿Eso no te lo dijo Santa? – Dijo con voz temblorosa- aunque la verdad la imaginación y la realidad , yo nunca .. Jamás antes , ni siquiera yo..yo…-Dijo el chica de ojitos perla  
Naruto alzo la mirada y la contemplo con dulzura, comprendió que era un niña inocente de 16 años, que no sabia de sexo , a diferencia de el que aunque tampoco era un experto bien que había espiado chicas , visto porno, leído las novelas de ero sennin y bueno aceptémoslo había tenido un par de aventurillas con muy agradecidas chicas que había salvado en una que otra misión mientras viajaba aunque aquello era solo eso , aventurillas que solo le habían servido de experiencia mientras viajaba con Jiriayia y probablemente...-dime Hinata te habían besado antes así- dijo besando sus labios tiernamente , hasta que la ternura se volvió pasión cuando dejo los labios de ella se dio cuenta enseguida sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boquita entre abierta que jadeaba  
-Nunca antes de esta noche- respondió ella  
Naruto sonrió el ya tenia alguna experiencia aunque nada serio ,e n realidad y sintió que se enamoraba de ese chica al instante y para siempre.  
-Hay mi vida , lo que vamos hacer juntos esta noche bebe, ya veras que te gusta y que te voy a cuidar muy bien siempre.- dijo el  
¿De veras te quedaras con migo siempre?- dijo esperanzada  
Eres y soy tu regalo de navidad te querré siempre, te cuidare siempre y nunca te iras de mi lado Hinata. Es una promesa y tú sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas  
Entonces si quiero ser tu regalo y que tú seas el mío  
Naruto sonrió- y despacito fue abriendo bata que traía el muchacha y empezó a besar su piel expuesta y cada uno de sus pezoncitos , luego a chaparlos y lamerlos mientras los masajeaba con una de sus manos y con la otra la abrasaba por la cintura de Hinata , ella se retorcía un poco y gemía de placer-  
Naruto hhaaaaa...aaaa...mmmm se siente raro pero se siente bien Narutooooo  
Espera un poco Hinata se va a sentir mejor- y abrió otro poco mas la bata hasta dejar su vientre al descubierto y empezó a lamerlo y a jugar en su ombligo Hinata reía y con su mano evitaba que la bata se abriera mas entonces sintió la mano de Naruto apartando la suya y destapando su sexo Hinata se cubrió con sus manitas como por instinto , muy colorada y Naruto subió un poco y lo empezó a besar con ternura hasta que la desnudo y pudo levantarle sus manitas y acomodarlas sobre el propio cabello de la chica. Tranquila bebe, eres mi regalo y te voy a cuidar bien, tranquila... Naruto bajo de nuevo, no sin antes detenerse a contemplar ese cuerpo desnudo entre la tela de la bata alumbrada por la luz danzante de la chimenea y ...dios que delicia ver sus piernitas blancas, con cuidado las separo y acaricio ella lo miraba avergonzadita y colorada , gemía de cuando en cuando y se dejaba hacer  
Naruto…dios mío.. No puedo creer que esto este pasando, mi amor ¿esta esto realmente bien?  
No es nada malo mi regalito navideño, nada malo... – le susurro antes de quitarse su propia ropa y quedar el también desnudo, se inclino y empezó a hacerla disfrutar con su boca.  
Hinata estaba tan sorprendida y nerviosa que trato de apartar a Naruto hasta que finalmente empezó a mover sus caderitas con cierto ritmo sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar en cualquier momento entonces Naruto aprovechó para utilizar sus dedos-Y se va a sentir mejor bebe, ven acá regalito navideño te voy a hacer el amor- Naruto abraso a Hinata ya para entonces estaban piel con piel, a opinión de Naruto, Hinata se veía increíblemente sexy  
Naruto empezó a preparar a Hinata para lo que haría ya en cualquier momento- mira esto te va a doler un poquito , quisiera que no , tratare de evitar ser brusco Hinata pero no debes asustarte , solo duele la primera vez ya las demás el dolor se quita ahora ... abrásame muy fuerte- cuando sintió los brazos de Hinata a su cuello la beso y empezó a acomodarle sus piernitas alrededor de su cadera, entonces la fue penetrando muy lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente adentro de ella , dejo que se acostumbrara y entonces comenzó a una oleada de envestidas deliciosamente sensuales esto era al cabo de un tiempo puro placer lo que sentían y dejo que este se apoderase de el. Entonces ambos sintieron que llegaban juntos ala gloria.  
El reloj de pared comenzó a tocar las campanadas que hacían de acompañamiento musical al concierto de jadeos y besos dulces que aun se daban.  
Naruto son las 12 , ¡Es Navidad, ya es Navidad! ¡Feliz navidad mi amor!- dijo mientras sentía de nuevo esos labios en los suyos  
Feliz navidad Hinata, mi regalito navideño- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa naruto  
La noche fue un sinfín de dulces promesas que se cumplirían con el tiempo, la mañana los despertó a tiempo para sacar a Naruto de la casa y evitar así que el clan lo descubriera, aunque aquella fue solo una separación momentánea, porque Naruto se hizo novio de Hinata al poco tiempo, incluso pidió permiso en casa de los Hyuga para andar con ella en un plan formal, con todo y las primeras negativas logro su objetivo  
Desde entonces Hinata recibe lo que quiere cada Navidad , lo mismo que Naruto que ya nunca esta solo en esta fecha especial  
Fin  
Espero que se lo pasen de maravilla en Navidad y feliz año nuevo 2009 son los mejores deseos de Ara


End file.
